


To Lose The Light.

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Vader's Mask, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is sent on his first mission as an apprentice to Snoke. His objective: acquire an artifact on the forest moon of Endor that will help him continue further down his dark path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lose The Light.

The planet was green, the air heavy with humidity. It was bursting with life, overflowing.  He hated all of it. Which was good, the voices whispered hate would make him stronger.

 _But it won't make you happy_. A tiny rebellious voice in his head replied. It sounded soft like his mother's voice when he was sick and small.  No! He lashed out at the trees, leaving nothing but burning splinters. Those are Ben's memories and he is dead. Kylo Ren does not need soft voices and memories, he has power. 

Soon, once his mission is complete nothing will take that away from him ever again.

He will bring order to this filthy chaotic world just like his Grandfather did before the Jedi destroyed him with their poison.  He would restore the Sith to their rightful place as rulers and destroy the Jedi for what they did to the the galaxy and his only family. 

For a second, he imagined the world he would bring in such detail he almost managed to drown out the doubt.

The doubt was why the supreme leader had sent him to this planet. Here he would find a tool to help him focus so that Ben could finally be buried forever.  It was his first real mission on his own since he had become an apprentice. 

_You were an apprentice before, to people you loved._ The voices whispered but before he could take out his aggression on the trees, they were silenced by an aura meaning a sith artifact was nearby. 

It was coming from a gathering of huts not far in the distance.  With renewed focus Kylo Ren marched forward ready to find the artifact even if he had to stain the entire planet red.

He wasn't met with much resistance just a strange bunch of furry abominations that he slaughtered with ease. 

When the place was finally quiet he was free to search as the high from kill gave him an extra edge. It didn't take long buried in the grass was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen: His grandfathers mask.

It was burned and broken but still there. Like him, it had been burned and abused by the light. 

Snoke was right this was the true legacy that had been left for him. The mask gave him comfort and soon it would grant him strength to break away from the light completely.  One day it would help him be better than even his grandfather. So good that the memories would cease and the light would not break him. He would break it instead.

The mask merely hummed caressing him with the darkness. Carefully he picked up the mask and returned to his ship. Night would fall soon on this horrid forest moon. Nothing could defeat him but the mask was damaged it would not withstand much.  Kylo Ren boarded his ship and ordered the troops to fly. He needed to return, to train and meditate with his grandfathers mask to better guide him further in the dark side. 

He had to get better because the force wrapped around him and whispered to him, soon. Soon the Galaxy would receive an awakening and he would be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place way before the movie as such Kylo Ren isn't as cemented in his identity yet. That's why I only refer to him as Kylo Ren like three times. He's not quite the villain he will be or at least that was the feeling I got while writing this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
